


No More!

by Wonderwomanwrites



Category: DCU, Damian Wayne - Fandom, Damian Wayne X Reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Damian Wayne X Reader - Freeform, Damian Wayne/Robin /Reader, Damian Wayne/robin X Reader, Dogs, F/M, Fluffy, Older!Damian Wayne X Reader - Freeform, Pets, damian wayne/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwomanwrites/pseuds/Wonderwomanwrites
Summary: Damian is an animal lover, we all know that,  but bringing one more pet into your home may be the straw that breaks the camel's back!





	No More!

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr too: https://makeup-wonder-woman.tumblr.com/  
> Prompt: “I said no more dogs, and what did you do?! GOT ANOTHER FREAKING DOG”
> 
> Damian is like 22+ in this story.

"I said no more dogs, and what did you do?! GOT ANOTHER FREAKING DOG," You sighed as you stared down your boyfriend, Damien Wayne, who had a small puppy in his hands. You didn't care off he was set to inherit part of a fortune that could cover a thousand plus pets. You had to put your foot down at the three (five if you count his pets at his father's). 

"But-" Damian started holding the small mutt puppy up to you. It was cute, with two different colored eyes, fur the matched you own h/c locks, and one ear that was limp and one ear that was pointed up.

"No-" You said crossing your arms

"But-" tried again, Alfred the cat, Titus and Jerry all giving you their own versions of the puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

Damian smiled and flipped the puppy up to show you his butt," Butt!"

You couldn't help but start to giggle, finally caving,"Fine! Fine! We'll keep it!"

"Her!"

You reached out and Damian put the puppy in your arms. "We'll keep her," you corrected yourself, then smiled slyly,"But I get to name her." 

Damian kissed you temple,"Fair enough, Beloved!"

The puppy leaned up and licked you chin,"Alright, how about Delilah?"

Damian gave the puppy a little pat,"Fitting."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments much appreciated!


End file.
